logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
Logan's Run The pilot LOGAN's RUN is based on the 1976 film starring Michael York and Jenny Agutter. In the far future, a series of disasters, probably man-made, has made the surface of the Earth uninhabitable and the last remnants of humanity now live a life of luxury and joy in the Domed City. At the age of 30, each inhabitant of the city undergoes the ceremony of Carousel in which they are 'renewed'. Runners believe that the ceremony merely kills you to make way for the next generation and so go on the run onto the surface in search of a place called Sanctuary. Sandmen are the city's police force, dedicated to killing runners, but Logan 5 is having doubts about this and an encounter with Jessica 6 turns him into a runner himself. The council of the city send his Sandman partner Francis to bring him back and crush the runner movement forever. Out beyond the city for the first time, Logan and Jessica shelter from the first storm they have ever known and discover an ancient vehicle that still works. They use this to find a fallout shelter, but learn that the people who live there are in fear of a group of riders. Jessica tells a child what it is like outside and the girl goes to see for herself and is captured. Jessica follows and is also captured. Logan has to attempt their rescue. The series takes in Logan and Jessica's journeys across a shattered America, encountering each week a new and isolated community that either wants to imprison, kill or torture them. Along the way they meet up with an android called Rem who takes a liking to them and decides to go along for no particular reason. ''LOGAN'S RUN'' didn't last very long for the perfectly good reason that it's not very good. The plots are paper thin and overused from a dozen other shows. The focus is on a family audience so there's no real threat or danger or anything too complicated for the kids. Worse than that, the characters are rather wet and really rather stupid, Jessica especially who falls for just about every lie and trap that is set for them. Logan is a little more suspicious, but not too much. The cast is very likeable and the two leads are certainly easy enough to look at, but there is nothing here to engage the brain and make anyone think. If you saw this as a child then nostalgia might rose-tint the memory, but another viewing will shatter that, so best not to go back. Ever.If you saw this this an adult,I'm sure you thinking-hello-the movie wasn't all good.The only reason this is being done,is MGM or whoever Universal is trying to make to the Logan Run franchise work by adapting it into a Fugitive format.Donald Moffats character Rem was about the only good thing here since the two leed stars were kind of dull and stiff as characters. Sandmen exist to kill runners, inhabitants of the City of Domes who choose not to take ritual suicide at 30 and try to escape to a place called Sanctuary. Logan is one such sandman, but he has doubts about the ritual of rebirth and when his partner Francis kills another runner and threatens the attractive Jessica who was helping him, he reacts and instantly becomes a runner. Out beyond the city for the first time, Logan and Jessica shelter from the first storm they have ever known and discover an ancient vehicle that still works. They use this to find a fallout shelter, but learn that the people who live there are in fear of a group of riders. Jessica tells a child what it is like outside and the girl goes to see for herself and is captured. Jessica follows and is also captured. Logan has to attempt their rescue. Free again, Logan and Jessica head for the mountains where they discover a city of perfect people who turn out to be androids that want to serve them and refuse to let them go. There, they find a new source of aid called Rem. There's a lot of plot in the first two episodes of ''LOGAN'S RUN'', far too much in fact. Where we would be much more interested in seeing how Logan is turned from his beliefs as a sandman into a runner, we are rushed through three stories. He kind of says that he's not sure about rebirth and then when Jessica says that it's all a lie he immediately turns. It's hardly a convincing change of attitude. The plot of the second story in which the riders are terrorising the locals doesn't convince either. The locals are pacifists and won't fight back, until they see Logan fight that is and Logan manages to deal with all of the riders with absurd ease. The third and final story is an excuse to introduce Donald Moffat as Rem - android companion, technology fixer and generally know it all get out of jail free card. Fortunately for the show Gregory Harrison is a likeable enough lead as Logan with Heather Menzies proving attractive enough in a string of short skirts, but both of the characters seem a little stupid to say the least with the script asking them to miss the most obvious things. Other than that, it's bright and breezy, but not likely to strain even a single brain cell. Written by William F Nolan and Saul David Directed by Robert Day The Collectors The vehicle breaks down and so whilst Rem repairs it, Logan and Jessica take a look around, finding that Sanctuary is just over the hill. Everything is there to make them happy and contented, but Logan is suspicious and it becomes clear that their hosts are not runners, but aliens out to collect pairs of the dominant lifeforms to take back to their planet for experimentation. Another silly story doesn't bode well for the rest of this series. It is obvious from the beginning that the surroundings can't possibly be Sanctuary, but Jessica is asked to remain completely convinced even when her best friend walks in just after she's asked about him. Logan is allowed to go on a walkabout that shows him secrets behind the illusions even though every effort to keep him convinced have been made elsewhere. It's lazy plotting and never convinces for the slightest second. Even worse, the alien creatures are terribly rendered and look like stunt people in hallowe'en masks and there is a terrible sugary sentiment that seeps out at the end that just adds to the disappointment. Written by James Capture The Innocent Man out of time Half Life The Crypt Fear Factor Judas Goat Futurepast Carosuel Night Visitors Turnabout Stargate